geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Brawl of the Objects: Deleted Scenes
NOTE: I need help with the rest of the episodes. I just got a DVD from EBay. It was a Brawl of the Objects DVD. I put it into my PS4 DVD drive and it came on. I got some popcorn and soda. I noticed something out of place. It was in extras, and it was a deleted scenes button. I then looked at the DVD a second time, and on the bottom, there was a small line of text that said this: "WARNING: DELETED SCENES IN EXTRAS MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR VEIWERS. VEIWER DESCRESION IS ADVISED." I laughed at how bad the words Viewers, Viewer and Discretion were spelled. But I stopped focusing on the DVD, and started focusing on the deleted scenes button. I was curious, so i clicked on it. The Deleted Scenes How It All Began When Party Hat failed at driving the car, everyone fell to their deaths, because the car malfunctioned. Hot Dog and Pizza survived, but were heavily injured. Hot Dog cried in fear after seeing the dead, decaying, bleeding bodies of Party Hat and Sheildy once they died. B.O.T.O. The Videogame When Party Hat and Sheildy were burned by a cannon, a few seconds later it zoomed onto them. They were burning, their skin was peeling off, they were bleeding, and their eyes were slowly falling out. Instead of having a text box, they actually were heard screaming in pain. The pixel style was hyper-realistic and it made me sick. Don't watch this one. The Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall When Pear's skin torn off due to stress, the inside of her was all bloody, as though her body was like a human's body. Also, when Pear screamed, it sounded like a girl being tortured. Another deleted scene in this episode was when Pinecone realized that he was trapped in the box of chocolates. He screamed for help, but no one heard him. He couldn't get out. Chocolatey found him, and he died and bled once he was bitten. Chocolatey didn't notice. The third deleted scene in this episode was of the water from the hot tub that Controlly went in melting Controlly's skin. Controlly then began to scream bloody murder, and his screaming sounded like a man getting tortured and burnt. Every bit of his skin went into the hot tub's water and Controlly then had no skin. His insides looked similar to Pear's body without skin from earlier. I was disgusted. BOTO's Next Star When Pizza tried to sing, instead of Lava Lamp shattering, he committed suicide because the song was so bad. He aimed the chainsaw on his head, activated it and sliced himself in half. He fell on the ground, bleeding. But the blood coming out of him was so real, that if you touched it, you would get it on your fingers. His intestines were dangling out of him, his glasses were cut in half, and blood covered the ground. That was straight out scary. Go, Battle Monster! When the racoon looked at the egg, it went on for a minute. After being patient, I saw something quite horrible. The racoon pulled out a gun and shot the egg in the head. It was bleeding hyper-realistic blood everywhere. It died from severe blood loss. Another deleted scene is where the droid was about to shoot the kitty. The kitty said something. Here's the dialogue. Kitty: Please don't kill me! I have a litter! Droid: Too bad, asshole. Kitty: Please watch your mouth! Droid: I can say whatever the fuck I want, jackass! Prepare to die soon, bitch! Kitty: (realistic sobbing) No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! The droid pulled out a rifle and shot the kitty in the head, causing its brains to fly everywhere. It then cut to a jumpscare. It was a skull with pitch black eyes with glowing red pupils, and its mouth was gaping open. The same scream from Lomando.com played, but distorted. It then cut to the kitty's corpse. It had a hole in its head, and it bled hyper-realistic blood everywhere. Bits of its brain were scattered everywhere. It made me sick. I went to the bathroom to vomit. A Treasured Welcome Everyone tried to get the golden nuggets. But the hacker from the second episode shot everyone with a dual pistol, and took the treasure for himself. Then a black silhouette appeared and chewed on the corpses. This happened so suddenly, I ended up shitting myself. I paused it and went to my room to change my pants. I came back downstairs, now wearing fresh pants. Unprepared to Be Scared Baguette was running from Ghost Party Hat. He eventually fell out of a window and fell down. It showed his corpse. He had glass splinters, and he was split in half. His intestines were exposed and he was bleeding hyper-realistic blood all over the grass. I was sick. Meet Your Match Popsicley and Frozen Treat were listening to music. Popsicley hated it, and she then got an axe and sliced Frozen Treat's stomach, killing her just for making her listen to the dreadful music. I was horrified. There was another deleted scene in this episode also, and it showed Controller slowly shoving a 1000-degree knife down Controlly's throat. Hyper-realistic blood was spilling out of Controlly's mouth. Controlly was screaming, but all it was was a ringing sound that sounded a little bit like my dad's phone's ringtone. Downhill Disasters Party hat eventually lost control of his sled and fell down. He fell head-first onto a rock, fractured his skull and died. He bled hyper-realistic blood onto the snow, turning it pink. Controlly then walked into the scene, saw Party Hat's corpse, and began to vomit on the snow, turning the snow light brown with a mixture of pink. The vomit looked like the kind of vomit you would find in any one of Seth Macfarlane's adult cartoons like Family Guy. I began to vomit while Controlly did. The vomit got everywhere, I must tell you. Unexpected Expedition Boombox tried to get away from the boulder, but was crushed to death. Hyper-realistic blood covered the ground. If You Can't Take The Heat After Hot Dog made his joke, Baguette said this in French: "That joke was so fucking shitty! Time to go to hell, you little bastardly cunt!" He took out a rocket launcher and shot Hot Dog. I was terrified. Rookie Mistakes Rook fell out of a window... onto concrete. It showed his corpse. He was in half, his ribcage was exposed, he was bleeding hyper-realistic blood, his liver was ripped up, one of his eyes were out and blood covered the whole ground. ---- Okay, let's stop right here. This next episode is really important. You have to understand that I never knew that this deleted scene was gonna be a sequel to that episode I talked about earlier on, called "Go, Battle Monster!" And in fact, it is. ---- How It All Ended (FINAL!) A million baby chickens rammed into the monster and Shelly. Shelly survived, but the monster didn't. The screen showed the monster dead, with its ribcage exposed, organs torn, entrails hanging out and he was bleeding hyper-realistic blood everywhere. It further grossed me out beyond belief. I went to the bathroom to vomit. Another deleted scene (by the end) was a photo of Shelly bleeding from the area of her body where she had got shot. It wasn't blood or anything like that. It's probably something black or gray, but it definitely wasn't blood. Or was it? It kinda was, because it seemed red, so i'' think'' it was blood, and don't think so at the same time. Aftermath I had to do something with the DVD. I sold the DVD up on Amazon for 12 dollars. It was still in mint condition because it wasn't scratched. If you find the DVD on either Amazon or EBay, don't buy it. If you do, set it on fire. Don't watch it. And whatever you do, don't put it up on YouTube, Dailymotion, or any video-streaming website either. Another thing, I texted Anko6TheAnimator about the deleted scenes. I then got a response. Here's what he wrote: Dear MixelsFan1973: Those deleted scenes had never been shown in Brawl of the Objects! They were gory and explicit to show you that they never made it into the show. A guy called Cedric decided to make scenes. I only put them on the DVD, and not in the actual episodes. We kicked Cedric out of the house for those dreadful scenes. We had to show you that these scenes were deleted, so we put them in the DVD. It's such a surprise how you found them. Please don't show your friends those scenes. Just don't. ''-Antony Kos '' Category:Brawl Of The Objects Category:Death Category:Blood and Gore Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Needs editing Category:Object Shows Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Lost Scenes